Best Day of My Life: A Day in the Life of Cameron
by Diamond-Grl224
Summary: Song fic. All songs by Jesse McCartney. Best Day Of My Life, Why Don't You Kiss Here, Sweet Time, Why Is Love So Hard To Find, Because You Live, Come To Me. Cameron meets Nikki, Cameron falls for Nikki, etc. CHAPTER SIX UP, STORY FINISHED!
1. Best Day of My Life

Okay, so this was a story I started in July 2004 and it was origionally a one-shot that turned into chapters. There are three chapters, all of which I am replacing with edited versions in the hopes of 1. making them better and 2. making them flow as a story which they didn't before. I hope those who still read Summerland fictions will enjoy. Please feel free to send feedback, it will be highly appreciated!

* * *

--Woke up at around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again-- 

Cameron shot out of bed. This was his fourth day in a row that he'd slept through his alarm clock. Every night it was the same… The same dream. The pier, the girl, the sunset… He woke up every night just before she turned around. He never saw her face.

--Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then--

He ran down the stairs and filled a glass with coffee. He'd never been fond of the taste, but he could get past the tired this morning.

--I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
It's just the same old same--

He threw on his jeans and ran out of his room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw the sign him and his dad had hung above the door. It became his mantra in life.

--"It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change"  
Just another day  
It started out like any other--

Cameron couldn't believe how his day was going, it seemed this funk he'd been having for the past few days would never end.

--Just another girl  
Who took my breath away--

Cameron was already late for work so he decided to walk, to calm himself, He couldn't believe what he saw, it was her. It was the girl from his dream. He could only see her back, which was all he ever saw of her. Which helped in making him positive that this was her!

--Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life--

He forgot about being late, he forgot all about work. All he was thinking of, was not 'waking up' before he saw her face. From behind him, he heard a voice yell, "Nikki!!!" The girl turned around and waved, smiling at whomever it was who had just called her. He was amazed, she was gorgeous! They made eye contact and they both smiled.

--Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile--

He checked her out, taking in her looks and her outfit, all at once. Today truly was going great. She was totally hot, even though her outfit wasn't something you usually saw in Playa Linda, or possibly all of California.

--Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand--

The girl Cameron heard as Nikki, made sudden eye contact with him after a quite, yet polite wave to the person attempting contact with her. She gave him a stunning smile and walked up to him. Cameron's pulse raced as he thanked his alarm clock for not waking him early enough. Suddenly, Nikki grabbed Cameron's hand and wrote seven numbers on his palm underneath the word, 'Nikki'. He couldn't believe it. He was positive that he'd use those numbers.

--Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man--

He knew from that moment on, he'd never look at his dreams the same way! Then, he realized he was way late for work and started running.

--Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life  
I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change--

When he got to work, he got the yelling of his life for his boss would not accept any excuse for the extreme lateness. He was in trouble and yet, happy. His mantra ran through his head, along with visions of Nikki.

--Just another day  
It started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day that I  
Had the best day of my life--

That night, when Cameron got home, he called Nikki. "Hey Nikki, it's Cameron, the guy you... met... at the pier today."

"Oh, hey! How are you?"

"I'm good. I was wonderin', would you want to hang out tonight?"

"Yeah, sure! I'm new to town so maybe you could show me around. I'm sure it won't be a problem with my aunt."

"Oh, of course I can show you around. How about we meet at the same place on the peer around 5?"

"Sounds great." Cameron hung up the phone with a grin from ear-to-ear.

He was positive that today WAS the BEST day of his life!!!


	2. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

--We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything  
That is on my mind--

Cameron and Nikki had started hanging out a lot. They were together all the time and quickly became the best of friends. They laughed about the way they met but Cameron never told her about the dreams that led up to their meeting. He didn't want to do anything that would weird her out. He didn't want their great friendship to end. His strong attraction to Nikki was the last thing he ever though about leaving them with a simple friendship.

--Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says--

Cameron didn't think of Nikki as anything but his best friend. But one night while laying in bed after another day of hanging out with Nikki, he imagined her face and his stomach filled with butterflies. He didn't know why but something inside him was making him think things that he didn't understand. He feelings for her were changing. They were becoming stronger.

--Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside--

The next night he lay in bed thinking of ways to tell her how he felt. To be truthful, he didn't even know exactly how he was feeling but he knew he was falling for her. It was as if those feelings from that first day on the peer that he had forgotten were resurfacing. Every time he looked at her that day, he wanted to pull her towards him and hold her tight. He was too afraid to do this action. She didn't know how he felt but she needed to.

--Oh I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we could  
Cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart  
Knows, hold her close--

That morning they were sitting on the beach together. Nikki was watching the waves while Cameron watched her. He imagined himself confessing to her everything in his heart. Over and over he told her how he felt, sadly he only told her in his imagination.

--What would she say?  
I wonder would she just turn away?  
Or would she promise me That she's here to stay?  
It hurts me to wait I keep asking myself--

He never imagined her reaction. He had no idea what she would think. He didn't want their friendship to end and maybe starting a relationship would simply ruin things. He would never know if he never spoke up.

Nikki noticed that his mind was somewhere else. "You okay Cam?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking..."

--Why don't you kiss her?  
Why don't you tell her?  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide?  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside--

That afternoon, they said goodbye to each other and Cameron walked home. He decided, that no matter what they were doing, the next time he saw her, he would tell her. He was going to ask her out.

--Why don't you kiss her...--


	3. Sweet Time

Cameron told Nikki the way he was feeling the very next day when she came to his house to play a new video game he'd just bought. He told her that he'd fallen in love with her and that he wanted to be with her.

"What I really need to know, Nikki, is if you feel the same way?" Cameron's heart was racing as he waited to see if she would give the answer he wanted.

Nikki looked down at her shoes and took a deep breath, calculating her words. "Cameron, you know I love you." His chest swelled as a grin began to spread across his face. "But my love for you is only plutonic. You're my best friend in the whole world, I just couldn't throw that away on a summer romance, I can't loose you." Cameron then felt the worst sting in his heart which seemed even worse than when he found out his parents were splitting. "Cameron, don't look so glum. If it's meant to happen, then it will, I promise." She hugged him then excused herself to go home, whispering, "I'm sorry," as she walked out.

--It isn't a crime to want  
A little space to breathe  
But you will be fine  
The sun again will shine on you  
Whatever you do--

After being upset for the rest of the day, Cameron lay in bed that night thinking how 24 hours earlier he thought it was possible that he would be with Nikki now. But he had come to terms quickly with the fact that they were not with each other. Her last sentence was stuck in his mind, 'If it's meant to happen, then it will, I promise.' This gave him hope. He truly thought that he was meant for Nikki and that she was meant for him. So, that night, he went to sleep hoping that their friendship was not hurt in any way and that someday, someway, Nikki and Cameron would be together. He would wait for her.

--Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime--

Over the next week, Cameron and Nikki didn't hang out like they usually did and the few times that they did, Nikki was very distant with Cameron. She was afraid to touch him, even if it was merely an accidental arm brush. As much as it hurt Cameron to think that their friendship could be towards it's end, he wanted to give Nikki her space.

--I'm feeling you pull away  
'Cause letting go isn't easy for me  
But you'll never fly  
With someone else's wings, I know  
Wherever you go--

Nikki wanted to see Cameron but she also wanted to avoid him at the same time. She was afraid that he would treat her different now that he'd told her how he felt. She was afraid of how she felt. She didn't know if she felt the same way for him or if it was merely the fact that someone loved her that made her stomach twist and turn whenever she saw Cameron.

--Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime--

A week and a half after Cameron told Nikki how he felt, he was sitting across the lunch room from her watching her laugh and smile with a guy named Rich. He was thinking about how he should be where Rich was sitting. And that it should be his forearm that Nikki was touching. If that was what she wanted though, then he would be sure that he would never get in the way of her happiness. As long as she was happy, he was. And if anything bad ever happened in her life, he would be there to help her out in any way that he could, even if that meant staying away. If his pain meant her happiness, he would see to it.

--I will never stand in your way  
Wherever your heart may lead you  
I will love you the same  
And I will be your comfort every day  
Do you hear the words I say?  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here when you change your mind  
Take your sweet, sweet time  
I will be here for you baby  
Anytime--


	4. Why Is Love So Hard To Find?

The day Nikki told Cameron that her and Rich were dating, Cameron felt more than heartbroken. He couldn't believe the way things had turned out. He'd spent the better half of his school year waiting for Nikki to realize that they were indeed meant to be together but they had lost their friendship somewhere along the way.

--Every day I look around  
Seems that no one's ever satisfied  
Could it be that underneath  
We've all got something to hide?--

With Cameron's lack of a relationship, he suddenly became the go-to guy for relationship complaining. It seemed everyone in the school came to him whenever something went sour, that is, everyone but Nikki and Rich. Cameron didn't understand why no one was simply happy with the fact that they had a relationship.

--From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive--

Cameron watched as people went from boyfriend to boyfriend or girlfriend to girlfriend faster than he could realize there was a problem between the two.

--If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?  
If we hear so much about it  
And we can't go on with out it  
Let the mystery unwind  
Tell me why is love so hard to find--

Cameron began wondering why it was so hard for him to get over Nikki. He couldn't find a reason why he didn't date someone else. There was no one else who made Cameron feel the way Nikki did. Cameron wanted to tell Rich to hold tight to Nikki because there was no one on Earth like her.

--All I know is when you find it  
Even the Earth can feel like you're in Heaven  
Tell me now, unlock the secret  
Help us all to find the hidden treasure  
From the moment we arrive  
We want to fill the space inside  
We all need to feel alive--

Cameron's breath still caught each time he saw her. His heart still skipped a beat when he heard her laugh carried across the cafeteria. His love for her wasn't fading as he was beginning to hope it would.

--If it's love that keeps us breathin'  
Gives us something to believe in  
Is it fear that makes us blind?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?--

He wanted to move on but each time he saw her, he fell harder. He wasn't going to just wait around until she came back to him. He'd find a way to get her.

--Why is love so hard to find?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?  
Why is love so hard to find?  
Tell me, why is love so hard to find?  
Don't you know I'm never gonna give up  
Till I find the love?  
I'll be searching the whole world over  
To find my love…--

That's when he found Jordan.

* * *

Don't worry! Still a Nikki/Cameron storry, I promise! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Please feel free to give feedback. 


	5. Because You Live

Cameron had dated Jordan for a month and he really tried to make it work but his reasons for dating her were false. All he was trying to do was get over Nikki and that wasn't fair to Jordan. Besides, she was nothing like the type of girl Cameron liked. Cameron avoided Nikki but had found out through gossip that there was trouble between her and Rich.

--Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake-up call--

"Cameron?"

Cameron spun around to find Nikki peaking around his now open front door. "Can I come in?" Hearing his name escape her mouth pulled at his heart strings. He ran to the door and pulled her in while closing the door. She was completely soaked from the rain outside so it took him a moment to realize she was crying.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Cameron grabbed an afghan off the back of the couch and threw it around her rain soaked shoulders.

She pulled in a shuddered breath. "I'm sorry Cam. I'm sorry we stopped being friends. I didn't want that to happen. Rich was jealous of you. I'm sorry that I chose him over you. It wasn't fair." More tears fell down her cheeks as she whispered, "I wish I'd chosen you."

--I've been looking for the answer somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know--

"I didn't know what would happen, if our friendship could make it, if a relationship didn't and I didn't want to lose you but I did anyway. And now I don't have you or Rich. I'm just so sorry."

--Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help--

"Cameron, it's you. You're the one I should be with. And I'm sorry I'm realizing this now but I just wanted you to know."

Cameron pulled Nikki into an embrace, "I want to be with you too Nikki. That never changed."

--Because you live, girl, my world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky--

Sitting on his living room couch, side-by-side, Nikki and Cameron talked about the time they'd missed in the months of losing their friendship. The two realized how much they'd missed each other's company.

--It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
'Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is live, what's the use if you're killing time?  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in your eyes--

Listening to Nikki's every word hoping dearly they'd never go back to how they'd been, Cameron decided they needed to become the friends they used to be before anything else happened between the two.

--Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky--

Cameron forgave Nikki for losing touch and Nikki forgave Cameron for not fighting for her. Cameron learned that Rich went after and succeeded in getting another girl at the same time he was with Nikki and while going to the beach with her brothers, Nikki saw Rich being friendly with that girl in a way Nikki refused to do.

--Because you live, I live  
Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always--

Cameron and Nikki found their time revolving around each other as summer drew closer. In the first few weeks of their revived friendship, Cameron barely thought about a relationship for the two of them because he was so thankful just to have her back in his life.

--Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
Has twice as many stars in the sky--

Cameron and Nikki had their best friend back and life for them seemed it couldn't get better.

--Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl, my world  
Has everything I need to survive--


	6. Come To Me

It was just another night of Nikki and Cameron being practically attached at the hip and the pair was headed to the beach after days of being stuck inside because of rain. Nikki and Cameron spent the afternoon chasing each other through the sand and splashing water at each other in the waves, then when the sun was setting, they walked along the beach talking. With the stars above, Cameron and Nikki came to a fire pit with dying embers. Cameron payed no attention to it and kept walking but Nikki stopped and stared at the orange-red glow.  
Realizing she was no longer next to him, Cameron turned back. "Nikki, did you want to sit?"  
"No, Cam… This is where I saw him with her."

Under the silver stars  
Right where he broke your heart  
Girl, you know I'll give you anything  
I wanna hold your hand  
And say the words he never said  
I'll make you promises you can believe

"Are you okay?" Cameron was expecting to perhaps see tears in Nikki's eyes or a frown on her face so he was shocked to see a coy smile sparkling on her face. "Nikki... Why…"  
"It doesn't hurt anymore. Being here, seeing this spot, it's not upsetting me!" Nikki threw her arms around Cameron's neck. "Thank you for being here for me, Cam."  
Cameron pulled Nikki closer and felt his heart pound. The moment that Cameron had been waiting for had come, up until this moment Cameron had ignored previous feelings for Nikki, but suddenly they came rushing back to him. He cared about her so much and knew they would have a perfect relationship, if only she would let them. Cameron searched for the right words to explain his wishes to Nikki.

Let me be the one  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry  
Let me be the one  
Loving you when you're weak  
For all of the strength you need  
You can come to me  
When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me

"Nikki, I want to be with you." Cameron whispered as the two sat with their backs to the smoldering fire. When she laughed Cameron felt his heart sink.  
"Cameron, you are with me." Cameron chuckled with Nikki, and then tried to repeat his question.  
"That's not what I mean Nikki, I mean, I want to date you, I want to be there for you... more than a friend." Cameron turned and looked at Nikki, he saw a smile begin on her lips, then felt her hand clasp around his.  
"Okay," she said, "But, Cameron, I'm not like Jordan and I know you dated her for a while."  
Cameron pulled Nikki tight to his side with his free hand. "Nikki, I don't want you to be anything like her. I only want you to be you, because I love you."

You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?

Cameron was already looking at Nikki when she turned to him with a smile on her face. She took his cheek in her hand and lightly kissed him. She pulled away to look in his eyes and smile. Cameron pulled her closer still and kissed her back with enthusiasm. Abruptly he stopped and asked, "So, you're my girlfriend now, right?" Nikki laughed and assured him that she was, indeed, his girlfriend now.

Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.

Cameron and Nikki dated for years, it was finally time for prom. The couple was incredibly excited to be going together, and everyone knew they'd win Prom King and Queen. When the time finally came, it was no surprise that Nikki and Cameron wound up with crowns on their heads, what was surprising however, was that when the crown was placed on Cameron's head, Cameron dropped down onto one knee.

When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart

Holding a velvet box out before him, Cameron smiled as Nikki covered her mouth with her hands. "Nikki, I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you. Will you marry me?" Nikki's hand shook as she pulled the ring from the box Cameron held before him but she shook her head enthusiastically. Cameron jumped to his feet and kissed Nikki while their graduating class clapped all around them.

Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there

---The End---


End file.
